Malakai: Father of Balto
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: the title says it lol. this is just a short story of the events leading up to the first movie Balot so in all sense its a prequel.
1. Prologue

Malakai: The Father of Balto.

Prologue

It was the middle of a blizzard in Nome, Alaska, a black and white female husky lay in a round bed nursing 6 small puppies. Two were black and white, one was brown and white, one red and white and the other two a creamy white. The brown and white and the red and white one were males and the others females.

The brown and white one, the odd, runt of the litter, like always growled and moved his way often bullying the others out of the way. His mother, Sedna, watch proudly as her pups nursed and always put the pups in their place.

As time went on the pups grew and as they did they each showed signs of who was lead pup. The runt always lead the others with yips and howls despite his size compared to his siblings. Eventually, the pups grew old enough to be adopted and their master put a box at the main street in Nome and through out the day people came by looked at the pups.

By the end of the day all but the runt, a creamy white and the red and white were left. Reluctantly their master took them home for the night but it wasn't long before a man came by to look at the remaining pups. He picked each one up, examined it closely then watch them interact with each other and the male husky he had brought.

It was the runt that caught the mans eyes, for he was the dominant of the pups and even nipped at the adult husky when it moved it paw. The man picked the runt up and asked how much for the young one. He smiled upon hearing there was no price and he shook the masters hand and left with the puppy slung over his shoulder.

As he walked home he seat the pup down and told the pup not to worry. The adult husky walked at the mans heals and told the pup his name. The man had taken a leash and harness out of his pouch before the pup could run off. Immediately the pup tried to remove it, but Kaiser told the pup not to resist the harness and leash and to follow the masters command. The pup crinkled his nose and stopped pulling.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Years later the runt pup, now named Malakai, was a 3 year old sled dog leader. Every year he ran races, went with his master to help hunt, and even help train future sled dogs. He used the same tactics as his mentor Kaiser, now deceased, to help his master train these future sled dogs.

One day while wandering the streets of Nome he encountered his rival team leader, Federer, a large black husky with a white "mask". Malakai bowed his head in greeting but remained wary of the cheating racer. Federer was known for his ruthless attacks on not only other dogs in the race but his own pack. To most of the dogs in other teams and a few of his own look down on him for his aggressive nature, but Malakai knows it's the way he was raised.

Malakai was warned about a man who raised his lead dogs to be aggressive to their fellow racers and pack mates. Their recent race showed this nature of the lead dog not just to Malakai but his master a well.

Federer turned around after Malakai past him and grabbed his tail. With a yelp Malakai kicked his rival and turned to face him. He asked the larger husky what he wanted and without a word from Federer, Malakai took it as nothing and continued on his way.

The sound of a voice called out for Malakai and he immediately ran to his masters side. Once at his side Malakai's master harnessed the lead dog to his sled and went to the end of the sled, giving praise to his dogs as he went.

A chubby looking malamute, named Nickita , behind Malakai and next to his mate Trixie, asked Malakai what his plan was for winning this one. Malakai like always replied with the word teamwork.

It wasn't long before all the sled teams were in line, Malakai's team behind Federer's team and the 5 others behind him. Malakai moved his toes against the cold ground under his feet, got into position and wagged his tail.

The sound of the pistol signaled for the teams to go and with the masters word all seven teams took off with Malakai and Federer neck and neck.

Federer gave an evil snicker and looked at his rival racer, he lowered his head and snapped at Malakai's feet but Malakai knew all of Federer's tricks and moved out of the way pulling his team with him. Malakai put his ears back and ran ahead of Federer and his team, but with a frustrated grunt Federer forced his teammates to move faster.

Malakai's ears went back farther against his head and he bared his teeth at the larger husky, " you wont win if you push your fellow mates, Federer!" and with a snarl Malakai and his mates went past Federer.

As the race continued Federer and Malakai were neck and neck for most of the race, but for the most part it was Malakai who was in the lead. Then they got to the cliffs where the only way through was to be in a single file line. Federer persisted on being in the lead and as they rounded the bend and neared the road he thrust himself into Malakai's shoulder. This action not only stunned the small lead dog but caused him to run off the edge.

Malakai's fall caused all the teams but Federer's to stop, but fortunately for Malakai his harness saved him. Nickita and Trixie held their ground but the weight of Malakai slow drew them to the edge as well. Then the master order all of them to move backward. Trixie gave Malakai a look and he nodded as he moved to grasp what cliff face he could. The other men from the sleds anchored their sleds to help their fellow racer and his dogs and after just a few minutes Malakai was back on the ground.

He huddled on the ground for some time them abruptly stood up, curled his lips and gave a low snarl. Ignoring the pain in his bruised shoulder he tore off after Federer, but the sheer narrow road in the cliff forced him to slow his run to a walk. And as soon as the sled was clear of the narrow road he took off again with the speed he was known for.

It wasn't long until Malakai had caught up to the larger husky and to all their surprise Malakai passed Federer and his team. With a smirk and a swish of his tail he leaped slightly and took off like a puppy to his favorite squeaky toy.

By dusk Malakai had reached the eastern side of Nome with Federer at his heals. He gave a smirk back to his rival and as he neared the finish line he slowed his pace until Federer was at his tail. As he trotted and Federer was near his front legs and took off in a dead sprint and crossed the line with ease.

A roar of cheers erupted within the crowed and Malakai stopped and sat down while panting. He sat tall and proud as he watch his master receive the prize for winning the race. The prize was a set of new harness' for the winning team and a new collar for the lead dog; while second and third place received ribbons.

When all the excitement ceased Malakai chuckled and turned around only to face a aggressive Federer.

"Now, now, Fed, there's no need to be such a sore loser. My team won far and square." Malakai said with a shrug.

With a growl, Federer lounged at the smaller husky. Malakai was quick to jump out of the way. "That collar is mine. Not yours."

Malakai gave a scoff. "if you ask me you don't deserve such a fabulous collar."

With that remark Federer lounged again at Malakai and made sure this time he had no escape. And with a yelp, from Malakai, he sank his teeth into Malakai's bruised shoulder. The yelp drew the attention of Malakai's master and his team mates who quickly rushed to their leaders aid.

The master smacked Federer on the nose and tore the two apart. "Keep that dog under watch!' Malakai's master told Federer's. "that dog and your team should be disqualified! And never be able to race for the remainder of the season!" With a huff from Malakai and an evil glare from one human to the net the wounded lead dog and his team left for home.

In the barn where the dogs where kept Malakai paced the area despite teasing from his mates. Nickita told his friend that if he paced anymore he'd make a groove in the ground as deep as their master. Malakai just rolled his eyes as the others laughed. Then, a howl from outside drew their attention all 15 dogs' ears perked up.

It was Malakai who got too excited and wagged his tail. He then returned the howl but was soon shushed by his fellow huskies.

"what is up with you and the wolves? You are not one of them." a fluffy black husky called Diego said.

"but wouldn't it be amazing to run free with them. To be able to run for ever without stopping; doing what you pleased, when you wanted." Malakai said as he stood up to look out the window.

"yeah and get killed. I don't think so!" Diego and Tila said.

Malakai gave them a look and huffed. He looked out the window again and as night fell all the dogs settled in and slept.


End file.
